Pixie Dust
by Lullaby121
Summary: Chandra's curiosity got the better of her and she ended up having to deal with the consequences immediately. Jace offers his help and that doesn't end the best that it could.


"Where the heck am I?" Chandra glanced around.

"A dimension within the Blind Eternities."

"A dimension, not even a world?" Chandra turned to see Tezzeret standing behind her. She rolled her eyes, "Man and here I was thinking it was someone exciting. What do you want?"

"I brought you here for a reason pyromancer—"

"Oh, get to the point before I blow you to the other side of oblivion," Chandra snapped.

His eyes narrowed but he nodded, "Very well. There is a certain mind mage we both want to be…removed from the stage."

"You think I can take him down because he kicked your ass?" Chandra laughed, "Yeah right. I barely landed a hit on the guy last time."

Tezzeret snarled, "He cheated."

"All's fair," Chandra smirked, "in love and war. There's no such thing as cheating."

"Then cheat."

"Oh, why haven't you?"

"The scroll can only be activated by a fire mage," Tezeret rolled his eyes.

"The scroll," Chandra grinned, "You mean—"

"No, this scroll," Tezzeret handed her a gold plated scroll case before turning and disappearing.

"He just up and gave it to me?" Chandra stared at it. Curiosity ate at her but dread settled in the pit of her stomach. _Should I—I don't think I should._ She swallowed. "I'm going to go to a world and then I'll open it. There. I won't be stuck in this dimension when I open it," she landed on Ravnica. _Okay, I guess this works._ She popped open the lid of the case and a bright blinding light enveloped her. When the light faded everything was black. _Um, what is going on? I'm so stupid. Why did I open that stupid scroll? What happened? I can't move. I can't see. All I can hear are my own thoughts echoing throughout…my head? Am I in my head? Ugh! Damn you Tezzeret. I should've known better than to open that scroll case. He's always up to no good. I'm so—_

_ What? _Jace appeared out of the dark in front of her, "You're so what?"

"I hate you," Chandra growled.

"I'm sorry?" Jace cocked his head to the side, "What happened?"

"Read my mind. Figure it out for yourself," Chandra crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I think you and I would both prefer it if you just told me," Jace pointed out calmly.

"I'm not going to tell you," Chandra snapped.

"Okay, I guess I can't help then," Jace turned and started to fade away.

"Wait!" Chandra called. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Tezzeret gave me this scroll case and didn't tell me what it was. I got curious and opened it and then…I don't know."

"Okay," Jace nodded, "I'm not sure how to help but I'll figure something out."

"Why would you help me?" Chandra asked coldly, "You've only ever been interested in yourself."

"That is not entirely accurate," Jace shook his head, "I'm helping you because I want to."

Chandra rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Basically, from what I can gather, your soul was trapped inside the scroll case when you opened it," Jace explained, "Unfortunately, since I'm not sure that what I'm planning on doing is going work I have to pick something small."

"What are you planning on doing?" Chandra asked.

"Well," he held up a phoenix shaped pendant on a chain, "If I can use this as a conduit then you can probably temporarily inhabit a creature. I'm not sure it'll work so I'll probably summon something small like a pixie."

"A PIXIE?!" Chandra glared at him, "What? They're so small and helpless and useless and weak and—"

"I know," Jace nodded, "If it works then you'll just have to be a bit more careful."

"CAREFUL?!" Chandra leaped to her feet, "I'd rather stay in the darkness for the rest of eternity then be a bloody pixie!"

"You'll fade from existence," Jace sighed.

"Wait, what?" Chandra stared at him, "Fade from existence? Like never be able to do anything again?"

Jace nodded.

"Fine, I'll be a stupid pixie," Chandra sighed and flopped onto the ground.

Jace nodded, "Okay, it might be a bit and it'll be bright when you open your eyes." He disappeared.

"A pixie? A freaking pixie," Chandra snarled, "I'm destroying him the moment I wake up. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." She blinked and suddenly it was very bright, "Ah, what the—?" everything was much larger than it should be. "A pixie?" she glared at him, zipping past him to land on the bookshelf.

He was obviously used to speaking with pixies when he said, "Sorry, I wasn't sure it would work."

She put her hands on her hips, "Yeah, sure."

Jace sighed, "Okay, whatever. There's obviously no way I can convince you."

Chandra glared at him, "I hate you!" her hair lit on fire and her eyes burned.

"Wait," Jace held up his hands, "before you blow me into oblivion there's something you should know."

"What?" Chandra snarled. _My patience is wearing extremely thin so you better hurry up._

"Your original body didn't exactly accept the whole conduit idea. I tried and it didn't work so _we_ are going to have to figure out a way to fix this. The pixie is only temporary and you will eventually start to lose some of your power the longer you stay in that body."

Chandra felt her rage increase exponentially, "You freaking knew this?!"

Jace nodded, "Um, yeah."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?!"

"Um, no not really," Jace cringed. _Uh-oh. Maybe I should have told her. Oops._

"Not really?" Chandra snarled, "You didn't tell me at all!"

"I know that," Jace snapped, "and I'm sorry but it was better than fading into darkness. At least you'll still be alive."

"Will I still be able to planeswalk?"

"Um I think so," Jace nodded, "but I wouldn't go waltzing off into the multiverse. You are a pixie after all."

Chandra glared at him, "No thanks to YOU!"

"I said I was sorry," Jace muttered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it when the very essence of my existence is falling apart because you decided to 'help'!"  
>"It would have fallen apart if I hadn't decided to help anyway," Jace said.<p>

"Still," Chandra crossed her arms.

"Besides there's a way to fix it. There's always a way to fix it," Jace nodded.

"Well then," Chandra narrowed her eyes, "Let's stop wasting time and figure out a way to fix it!"


End file.
